paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Magical Games (script)
The Magical Games is one big script, instead of parts. Who will win the games? The Invitation (The pups are playing by the Lookout, when they suddenly see a piece of paper fall out of the sky) (Chase gets the piece of paper) Marshall: What is it? Chase: It's a letter to us. Skye: What does it say? (Chase reads the letter) (Here's what it says) "PAW Patrol, You are invited to become the new members of the NJ Team of the Magical Games. We hope you accept for this is a great honor. -Magical Games Head Lightning Strike" Chase: Wow! We're going to the Magical Games! (The pups cheer, but they then stop) Rocky: What's the Magical Games? (They hear a familiar voice) Rosie: I can tell you about it. (They see Rosie walk over to them) Penelope and Marshall: Rosie! Rosie: Hey, pups. It's so good to see you all again. Rocky: You said that you are going to tell us about the games? Rosie: Uh-huh. The Magical Games take place in the Magical World, and some of the different worlds comes together to play in the games. Several other worlds come just to watch. There are all kinds of events. Lilac: It saids that we're part of the NJ Team. Rosie: That's short for "Nick Jr.", your channel station. There are 4 teams competing this year, including yours. The team that wins the most events wins the games. Skye: Let's do it! Rosie: Okay, everyone train hard, and come to the games in two weeks. See you there! Chase: Will we be ready to support our team, guys? Pups: Ready! (Penelope look at the invitation) Penelope: Oh, it says that volunteers are needed for first aid. Although playing would be nice, I think I'll just help with the medics there. Rubble: It's fine, Penelope. You don't have to compete if you don't want to. Penelope: Okay, let's all train hard, as soon as we tell Ryder and say that we accept going. Other Pups: Oh... Right.... The Opening Ceremony (2 weeks later) (It's the morning of the first day of the Magical Games) (Several characters are sitting on the stands) (Lightning Strike stands on the main stage) (Oscar gives him a megaphone, the wrong way) Lightning Strike: May I have your-- (He sees which way the megaphone is faced) Oh, excuse me... (He turns the megaphone around to the right way) (Some of the character laugh quietly at the sight) (Oscar nervously side-steps off the stage) Much better... *Clears throat* (His voice is more amplified now) May I have your attention, please? As the head of the Magical Games, I welcome all of you from all your worlds to the Magical Games. Without your support and sponsors, none of this would be happening now! (The crowd cheers) So, I'll just say that every year, we hold these games as a sign of coming together! And now, it's time to introduce the teams! (The Crowd cheers) Our first team, with 3 new members, I give you... The Poke-Team! (The crowd cheers) (The Poke-Team comes out) (A Mime Jr. carries the team flag: a Poke-Ball) (The Pikachu members says something in Poke-talk) (Translation: "Lightning Strike and I have no relation. Same with his sister...") Next up, though they have the fewest team members, this team not going to go down easily! Let's give it up for the SS Team! (The crowd cheers) (The SS Team is the team from Sonic) (A Chao carries the team flag: The Chaos Emeralds in a circle) Our third team, and the returning champions, let's give it up for the Hub Team! (The crowd cheers) (The Hub Team comes out) (Spike hold the team flag: The Hub Symbol) Now, the last team, though they don't always win the games, wait, they never won the games! Still, they always try their best and they are known as the good sports of the games! They work together, they give other teams enouragement, they always play fair, they-- Crowd member: We get it! Just introduce the team! Lightning Strike: Okay! Please give it up for the team with 7 new members... The NJ Team! (The crowd cheers, but not as heavily) (The NJ Team, the Pups' team, comes out) (Penelope carries the team flag: An orange N and a light blue J in a big red heart) Okay, teams, before Maria lights the Games' fire, I have a few words to say. Play hard, play fair, and do your best in the events, and remember the most important rule... Have fun! (The Crowd cheers) Let the Magical Games... (Maria lights the fire and it starts to burn brightly) Begin! (The crowd cheers even bigger than before) Day 1 100 Unit Dash (Later, the NJ Team is over by the stadium) (Marshall is stretching his legs) Marshall: Wow... I can't believe I'm competing in the first event. I'm actually a little nervous... Skye: You don't have to worry, Marshall. Just play your best and we all have your back! Marshall: You're right! But... What is this event exactly? Bot: I can explain. This event is the 100 unit Dash, the first event in the games. The racers will race for 100 units. The first one to the finish line, wins. Marshall: Okay, got it! And I'll do my best and forget the rest! Chase: That's the spirit! (The other team mates agree with him) (An announcement comes on) (The announcer is Oscar by the way) Oscar: Hello! Hello! Is this thing on!? Oh, it's on! *Clears throat* All racers head to the stadium! The race will start soon! Marshall: That's me. (He walks into the stadium) (The other teamates wish him good luck) (Marshall is standing on the starting line) (The other racers: Snivy, Applejack, Sonic) Applejack: Hey, good luck, y'all! Marshall: Thanks, you too! (The refree is Zo) Zo: Okay, racers! On your marks... (The racers gets ready) Get set... (Determination is on their faces) GO! (The racers run) (A Plusle and Minun, some of the Poke-Team's cheerleaders, do a cheer for Snivy) (Pinkie Pie, the Hub Team's head cheerleader says a cheer) Pinkie Pie: Give me an apple! Give me a jack! What do you get!? Applejack! Whoo-hoo! GO APPLEJACK!! (Confetti shoots out) Chase: Come on, Marshall! Do your best, and forget the rest! (The finish line is coming up) (Marshall is in last) (He keeps saying to himself "Do my best, forget the rest!") (He suddenly and accidentally trips and starts rolling) (He rolls into the other racers, who get caught in the rolling too) (Zo motions Photo Finish to take the finish photo as the racers roll through the finish line) (The dust clears) (The racers are on the ground with dizzy eyes) (Marshall shakes off the dizziness and gets up) Marshall: Sorry, guys... (They get up and shake the dizziness) Applejack: Aw, no need to fret. We know it was an accident. (Photo Finish looks at the photo and gives it to Zo) (He sees who crossed first in the roll) Zo: Marshall wins! Racers: What!? Crowd: *Gasps* Snivy: *Angrily says something in Poke-talk* Applejack: Uh... What did she say? Zo: You don't want to know. There's no rule against rolls caused by accidental trips, and the photo shows Marshall crossed first. Snivy: *Angrily says something in Poke-Talk* (Zo whispers something to Photo Finish) Photo Finish: Are you questioning the expert photogenic skills of Photo Finish!? (Snivy winces and shakes her head fast) Thought not. (After the the teams are presented the medals, Marshall walks down back to his team) Peter: Marshall, that was really incredible! No one on the team has ever won this event before! Marshall: Thanks, Peter, but I won only because being clumsy isn't against the rules. It doesn't feel fair that I won and not one of the other racers. (Applejack walks over to them) Applejack: Like I said, don't fret none. Marshall: How can you be sure? Applejack: Well, me and the other racers, especially Snivy, are confused too, but it was still fun. Sonic told me that this was the most fun 100 Unit Dash he ever had. I mean, not every race goes on a roll. Marshall: That's true. And fun's what the games are all about, right? Applejack: Maybe, but some of my teamates and most of the Poke-Team members think winning is more important. My friends and I , even Rainbow Dash, found the fun, but we can't seem to get the other teamates to understand what's important. Skye: Well, the NJ Team is going to change that! We'll show what fun is, and we'll all do our best and forget the rest! Right, team? (The team cheers loudly) Applejack: I like your team spirit, but just because we're friends, don't expect us to go easy on y'all. Rarity's voice: Applejack! Applejack: Gotta go. Rarity probably wants me to try on one her team outfits she made. (She hurries off) Lilac: Okay, y'all, we got a lot of days ahead of us! Let's get some sleep and eat good breakfast and train hard, but not too hard! Rocky: Lilac's right! We're going to turn these games around! NJ Team: Yeah! Day 2 (The next morning...) (Lilac is resting on her bed) (An alarm clock rings and she wakes up) Lilac: Time to move on to the new day! (She turns off the alarm clock) (Later, the NJ Team is outside their dorms at the Athlete's Village) Marshall: I just don't get it. Why do they call an Athlete's Village? Penelope: It's where the athletes or competitors in the games sleep. And the beds are so comfy. Lilac: Sure are. I slept like a log. (The PA megaphone above the poles nearby all make sounds) PA (aka: Oscar): *ahem* *Yawn* Oh! Excuse me. Attention all athletes! Rise and shine! Up and at em'! Or wake up if you didn't already! The tennis matches will start in a few hours! I repeat! Atte-- (Flame sound is heard over the PA) OW! Maria, that's was hot! Just be at the tennis area in a few hours! Maria, please tell me you have a Rawst Berry? (PA turns off) Tennis (Preliminaries) (A few hours later) (In the tennis arena) (Chikorita from the Poke-Team and Amy from the SS Team are playing a match) (Outside the fence, the pups are watching the ball go back forth) Rocky: Why are they whacking that green fetch ball around? Geo: Well, that's because they call it a tennis ball. (Chikorita, who uses her big leaf instead of using a racket, whacks the ball hard) (Amy ducks) (Maria, who is the refree, looks at where the ball landed) Maria: Out! (Maragold, the score keeper, puts a 15 card on Amy's score and a heart card on Chikorita's score) Skye: So Miss Rose gets a 15 and Chikorita gets a heart? Lilac: Maybe we should play this game together sometime, Sugar Pup. (Rocky blushes) Bot: Actually, it's call love, not a heart. Lilac: Can yuh tell us more? We are new to the games. Bot: Okay. (His robot computer activates) Here's how tennis works. The two sides on the court are where the two athletes play. One oneach side. Each athlete has a racket where they hit a ball back and fourth. If one misses a shot or hits the ball outside line, the other gets a point. The points are given differently. Zero is called "Love" as you already guessed. Lilac: Why is that? Bot: It just is. The points go by 15, 30, 40, and then that athlete wins the round. But if both sides have 40 points, it's called "deuce". In order to break it, one athlete must score two more times in a row and they win the round. And that's how tennis works. (Meanwhile, Maragold places a 40 on Chikorita's score) (The round score is 1-1) Maragold: Aah! (She ducks before a ball hits the board) Watch it! Amy: Sorry! Maria: That was so out! Maragold: Oh! (She puts a 2 on Chikorita's round score) Chikorita: *happily* Chikaa!!! Maria: Chikorita moves onto the finals! Marshall: "Finals"? Bot: Oh yeah! I forgot. The tennis matches are in tournament style. In a few days, the winners of the matches will compete for 1st place and the uh.. non-winners of the matches will compete for 3rd place. Marshall: So whoever wins the next match will play against Chikorita and who doesn't will play against Amy, right? Bot: Yep. Chase: I have a question. Who's playing for our team? (A tennis ball is whacked nearby) (The pups turn around and see who's practicing with the rabbits) Lily: That was a good one. Peter: Ready for another? Okay, Benjamin, launch another. Benjamin: *to himself* Rabbits are brave; rabbits are brave... (He pulls the switch that activates the tennis ball thrower) (It throws 3 tennis balls and they are all whacked back, hard) Lily: Whoa! Great shots, Milli. (The screen moves over to Milli, who's is holding a tennis racket) Milli: Thanks. I've been practicing. Chase: Milli? You're playing tennis? Peter: She's really good, see? (Chase sees a bunch of tennis balls over by a wall) Chase: Whoa... Marshall: That's amazing. Say, who are you playing against? Rosie: She's playing against Cookie, the Boxer on the Hub Team. Marshall: *Nervously* D-d-d-d-did you j-j-just say-- Rosie: Oh! Nonononononono! Not that Boxer. Cookie is a real sweetie once you gt to knoww her. Even though she's a little tough, but she's certainly not like Gram. Marshall: *sighs* That's good. But isn't the ref Maria? Rosie: Don't worry, Marshall. She was promised not to get to her protective side. She even gave a "Pinkie Promise" to it. Penelope: Oooh. She'd better not break it. You should never break a Pinkie Promise. Rocky: Yeah. Wait, Pinkie as in finger shake or uh.... "Cross my heart and hope to fly; stick a cupcake in my eye"? Lilac: Does she have any fingers? (Rocky shrugs) (PA sounds) PA (aka: Oscar): Aaaaaattention! ... please... The second tennis match shall uh...'convess'? Uh... no wait... uh--- Oh never mind! (Over the PA, there are sounds of paper crumbling) As I was saying, the second tennis match will start in a few minutes! Cookie and Milli; head to the court, NOW! Oscar, over and out! (PA stops) Milli: *Giggles* Oh, Oscar. Well, wish me luck! (She picks up her tennis racket and heads to the court) Rosie: Good luck! Marshall: And don't forget! Do your best and forget the rest! (At the court, Cookie and Milli both look ready) (Cookie's holding her racket in her mouth) Marshall: She does look really nice. But she also looks tough. Rosie: Believe me, she maybe tough, but her heart is as sweet as a sugar cookie. Or at least that's what Lucky said... in a dreamy way that's so icky. (She sticks out her toungue) Yuck! Grown-up puppy love.... (The others giggle a little) Chase: Shh! It's starting! Maria: Okay, Milli serves first! Begin! (Milli tosses the ball up in the air and whacks it) (Cookie whacks it back to her) (The pups move their heads back and fourth as the ball's being whacked back and fourth by Cookie and Milli) (Marshall gets dizzy from moving his head back and fourth a lot of times and falls down) (The match gets really intense) (Skipping to the third round, both Cookie and Milli have won 1 round; Cookie has 40 points and Milli has 30 points) (Cookie misses a shot) (Maragold removes the 30 card and replaces it with a 40 card) (Cookie and Milli are at deuce) Rocky: They're at deuce. Skye: So whoever scores twice in a row wins. Right? Bot: Yep! Maragold: EEK! (She ducks as a shot almost hits her) Be careful! I'll tell my uncle it was your fault if I get hurt! Maria: So next time, wear a helmet, and bring an umbrella. Oh, and uh, Cookie, that was out. (Cookie smiles nervously as she's holding the racket in her mouth) Okay, Cookie, it's your serve! Resume play! (Cookie whacks the ball over) (The ball is whacked back and fourth a few times) (Then, Milli jumps up and smashes the ball hard) (Cookie drops her racket and ducks as the ball hits close to the court line) (Maria walks over to where the ball landed and looks carefully) It's in! Milli moves on to the finals! (The crowd cheers wildly) (The NJ Team cheers too) Fluttershy: *Loudly* Hooray! Whoo-hoo! Ya-- Um, they both played well. My heart was beating so fast! (Cookie and Milli walk over to each other) (Cookie smiles) Cookie: I must say, Milli. You maybe tiny, but you sure are mighty. Milli: *Giggles* Thanks, Cookie. You may have a sweet heart, but you sure are one tough Cookie. (Cookie shakes her paw with Milli) Marshall: So Milli will play Chikorita in the finals, right? Geo: Yeah, but the finals are in a few days. (Maria pulls out a megaphone) Maria: Okay, everyone! We'll be at the stadium later for the Hurdles! See you then! Hurdles (Later, at the stadium, Bot is explaing to the pups about the hurdles with his Robot Computer) Bot: Okay, the hurdles are a different kind of race. You have to jump over obstacles called hurdles. Whoever crosses the finish line first, wins. Marshall: So that's what those trippy thingies are called. We use them at practice. (Nearby, Penelope uses her paw to rub some lotion on a red spot on Chikorita's leaf) Penelope: Is that better? Chikorita: Chika. Penelope: I'm so glad. (Chikorita walks off and waves to her) Chikorita: Chika! Penelope: And be careful with the power shots in the finals! She's a sweetie. PA (aka: Oscar): Attention! The Hurdles will start soon! Penelope: Oh! I'd better go and watch! (On the field, the 4 racers get ready) (From the Poke-Team: Froakie) (From the SS Team: Silver) (From the Hub Team: Lucky) (And from the NJ Team: Peter) (The other NJ members are watching in the stands) Skye: Peter is perfect for this event! Rabbits are good hoppers! Benjamin: C'mon, Peter! Remember, a good rabbit never gives up! (Lil' Leah raises the green flag) (The racers are ready for the go signal) (Lil' Leah waves the green flag) Lil' Leah: Let's go! (The racers start to run) (They jump over the hurdles) (With a few clumsy trips) (Rosie suddenly notices Meowth looking suspicious) (She notice a Noctowl in the shadows using a Hypnosis move) (Silver jumps but he jumps too soon) (Rosie notices a strange look in his eyes, like he was hypnotized) (The same thing happens to Lucky and Peter, but not Froakie) (Froakie keeps hopping and crosses the finish line first) (The other racers make to the finish line... eventually they do....) Rosie: Did you two see that!? Dewdrop: Yeah, that creepy owl had red glowing eyes. Cheryl: And then all the racers acted funny. Rosie: We better keep an eye on Meowth... Diving (Later that day, the diving event is being prepared) Zuma: Dudes, I can dive like a..... a.... a... diver! Lilac: That's why yuh're doing the event. Bot: Okay, Zuma. You have 3 diving chances. Three judges will judge the dive on a score from 0 to 10. They'll add up the dive totals for the total score. Whoever has the highest score wins. (At that moment, Squirtle prepares to dive for the Poke-Team) (He jumps off the diving board and does a triple shell spin and dives into the water) (The Judges: Oscar, Maria, and Stardust, give him a total of 8, 7, and 4) Maragold: 4? My mom is pretty hard to please. (Rosie, Dewdrop, and Cheryl are watching Meowth) (They hear him talking to a Haunter) Meowth: Okay, Spooky, on my signal, you bend the board down and cause the fall. That will give a low score. But not Squirtle. Spooky: Then the Poke-Team will win, like how Nancy help with hypnosis in the Hurdles. Meowth: Now go! (Spooky disappears) (Rosie, Cheryl , and Dewdrop have serious looks on their faces) (Squirtle lands in the water with a splash on his second dive) (Meowth gets splashed) Rosie, Cheryl, and Dewdrop: *laughs* Cheryl: He got splashed! (The score for Squirtle is 7, 8, and.... 5) Rosie: We may not be able to motivate Stardust, but we can make sure Meowth gives no signal to Spooky. Cheryl: Yeah, then Spooky will never know when to bend the board. Dewdrop: Let's wait 'til after Squirtle goes. After him is Zuma, then Amy Rose, and Pinkie Pie. (At that moment, Meowth is trying to dry his fur) (Suddenly, Squirtle's dive splashes him again) Rosie: Come on, let's make him know he's really alll wet. (She runs ahead) (Cheryl follows her) (They runs past the score cards: 9, 7, and 3) Maria: Oscar! Oscar: Oops.... it's upside down... (He flips the 9 card over and it's revealed to be a 6) Dewdrop: But won't he smell bad if he gets wet again? .... hmmm... do cats smell bad when wet? Cheryl: Hurry up, Dewdrop. Dewdrop: Coming! (He begins to flap his wings) Oh... I forgot that I'm a bad flyer... Whooooaaa! (He lands in the pool) Stardust: Hey! If you want to swim, wait 'til after the event! Dewdrop: Sorry. (He swims to the other side) Good thing I can swim well. (He climbs out and sees Meowth) (Up above, Zuma is about to dive) (Dewdrop runs over to Meowth and shakes the water off) Meowth: Hey! Hey! Stop! Stop! (He's so distracted, he forgets to signal Spooky and Zuma dives down with style) (The Judges give him a 8, 7, and 6) Stardust: Oops... *nervous laugh* (She turns the 6 card upside down and it's revealed to be a 9) Meowth: Huh? (Rosie and Cheryl walk over and Dewdrop stops shaking) Rosie: What's the matter, Meowth? Cat got your tongue? (She, Cheryl, and Dewdrop all laugh) Meowth: *sarcastically* Ha-ha. Very funny. (Zuma does another dive with coolness) (The judges give him 5, 8, and 8) Cheryl: Say, did you know that Oscar hates cool dives? Meowth: Really? Ouch.... that's is harsh. (He's so distracted that Zuma manages to do a clever dive) (The judges give him 7, 4, and 7) Dewdrop: And Maria n'aime pas clever. Meowth: What? Dewdrop: The Fennekin with the pink hat doesn't like clever dives. Meowth: I know who she is! I'm not that stupid! (The 3 can't help but giggle) (Amy does her 1st dive) (She gets 8, 8, and 4) And it's so hard to impress that Stardust. She's got a-- Dewdrop: Meowth, she's just.... a bit sensitive. Meowth: Say, why am I talking to you lugs? Rosie: *sniffs* Ewwwugh! You smell like a dozen wet dogs. Meowth: Huh? Cheryl: And I smell something else. Meowth: What? Cheryl: Uh.... is that your breath or garlic with stinky cheese? (Meowth tries to smell his breath and he smells it.... and it's awful) (Meanwhile, Amy had already done her two other dives) (She got 7, 5, and 6 on her second dive and 8, 7, and 4 on her third dive) Meowth: You lugs can't fool me. I know you're trying to distract me. Rosie: From grooming or being sneaky? Meowth: Uh..... Dewdrop: Definitely sneaky, but he should be grooming 'cause he makes Pepper smell good when she's nervous. Pepper's voice: I heard that! Dewdrop: *Calls out* Sorry! (Up at the diving board) (Pinkie prepares to dive) (She stretches her hooves and one of her hooves accidentally bonks Spooky and he falls out of the sky) (Pinkie jump) Pinkie: Wheeeee!!!! (She lands with a big splash) (She gets 3, 2, and 8) Ooopsie! Let me try it again! Meowth: Has anyone seen Spooky? (Pinkie gets ready for her second dive and jumps) Pinkie: WWhoooo-hooo! (Her splash isn't as splashy as before) (She gets a 7, 8, and 4) (Meowth wanders off somewhere) Oscar: Please, enough splashing Pinkie. Pinkie: Okay. Time for my... Super-Secret-Caring-for-My-Friend... *whispers* Quiet-Dive. (She tip-toes up the stairs up to the diving board) (Meanwhile, Meowth finds Spooky nearby) (Spooky has a bump on his head) Spooky: For a cute pony, she has a buck in her puck. Meowth: Spooky, I think Rosie and those Digi-brats are on to us. Spooky: I thought they were Digimon, not Digi-brats. Meowth: Never mind that! (Pinkie makes it to the top and jumps off the diving board) Pinkie: *quietly* Wheeeee...... (Before she reaches the water) (She stops in mid-air and slowly sinks into the water) (Kinda like in this clip, but off a diving board, not a tire) (The judges mouthes drop and then they all hold up 10) Rainbow: I still don't get how she did that. Meowth: Great... we got last place.... Well, we still have other things to do. (Pinkie climbs out of the pool) (The Hub Team approaches and her and all comment on her dive) Penelope: With that perfect dive, Pinkie's sure to win. Stardust: Attention please! We've added up the score totals! (Everyone listens) In third place is... Amy Rose with a score of 57! Amy: Yay! We got third place! Stardust: Before we say second.... the winner of the diving event is.... (drumroll) Zuma with a score of 63! Zuma: I did it! Whoo! Yeah! Stardust: Second goes to Pinkie with a score of 62! Pinkie: Whoo-hoo! Meowth: We lost.... Penelope: We acutally won. (Later that night) (Rosie, Dewdrop, and Cheryl are walking around the Athlete's Village) (They notice Meowth and a group of Pokemon) Meowth: Okay. Someone's on to us. But we have to make sure the Poke-Team wins this year! Senorita: *Speaks Spanish* Meowth: English! You know I can't speak Spanish! Stench: She said that we wouldn't be here if you promised us grub to eat. Snicker: This better not be a trick or else I'm going to be having cat food! Meowth: Okay! Okay! I may not be the Meowth of Team Rocket, but I am going to be more famous than that Meowth! Because once the team wins, we'll have more fame and all the Pokemon fans will shower us with fame and fortune! (Rosie, Dewdrop, and Cheryl look at each other in worry) Meowth: We have to make sure no one gets in our way again! Then the Poke-Team will be the winners! (The group laughs) (Rosie, Dewdrop, and Cheryl all quickly get away without being noticed) Day 3 (The next morning, the NJ Team is having breakfast) (Rosie, Dewdrop, and Cheryl run in) Rosie: Guys, we have a problem! Marshall: What is it, Rosie? Are the pups not cut out for volleyball? Does someone need to replace Peter in the Triple Jump? Is Mia not going to make it in time for the Flying Equestrian? Rosie: No, no, and no. You pups are great at volleyball, even though the SS Team is the favorite to win. Peter is the best jumper. And Mia actually knows when to come. Cheryl: Meowth has hired a group of Pokemon to cheat. NJ Team: What!? Milli: How did you know? Dewdrop: He's the reason why the team won the Hurdles because the racers except Froakie were all hypnotised by a Noctowl. And we managed to stop a Haunter from bending the diving board and cause the divers to fall and get a zero. Skye: This sounds strange, but we'll all keep an eye on the Poke-Team. Rosie: They don't know. Only Meowth and his gang know. And now we and you guys. Lilac: We believe y'all. We all need to watch out for Meowth. Dewdrop: Good, and we'll try to thwart his cheat attempts. Volleyball (Preliminaries) (Later that day, the Poke-Team: Treecko, Buizel, Piplup, Jigglypuff, and Lucario; play against the SS Team: Knuckles, Amy, Blaze, Sonic, and Vector) Marshall: We all know how to play volleyball, so you don't have to let us know how to play. Bot: Okay. Besides, just remember to Bump, Set, Spike, and Block the ball. And I should probably say that the team wins by scoring 10 points. Chase: Thanks. Rocky: Lilac, can you take my place? Pinkie's on the volleyball team and she's dripping wet. I might get wet and-- (Lilac gently touches his muzzle) Lilac: Say no more, Sugar Pup. Ah'll do my best. Rocky: Oh, good. Because you are on the team, not me. Lilac: *laughs* Ah knew. Ah was just playing. (The two pups laugh) (In the game, Lucario does a spike) (Amy bumps it, Sonic sets it, and Knuckles jumps up and does a super spike) (The ball hits Treecko's head and he falls down) Knuckles: Oh, sorry, kid! Does it count as a foul? Because I'm willing to accept it.... Oscar: Hmmm.... The ball landed in the court, so... The SS Team gets the points! (Maragold places a 10 on the SS Team's score) (The Poke-Team has 7 points) SS Team moves on the finals. (The crowd cheers) (The SS Team feels happy) (Later, The NJ Team: Chase, Zuma, Skye, Lilac, and Rubble; are ready to play the Hub Team: Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Spitfire, and Soarin') (Outside the game, Penelope is treating Treecko's head) (Lucario's with them) (Knuckles walks over) Knuckles: Sorry, kid. I didn't mean to hurt you like that. Treecko: Treecko. (Rosie walks over) Rosie: He said that he knows it was an accident. Knuckles: Oh... that's good. I better practice my super spike with dummies. (He begins to walk off) So this doesn't happen again. Penelope: Don't worry. The bump's not that serious. Just keep the ice pack on and rebandage the injury every night and he should be better on Day 5. (Lucario nods) (He and Treecko walk off) Oh, and don't forget to replace the ice since it will melt! And to get lots of rest too! (At the moment, the ball is spiked over towards Maragold, who is wearing a helmet) (The ball bounces off the helmet) Oscar: Out! (Maragold places a 3 on the NJ Team's score) (The Hub Team has 2 points) Rosie: Come on, guys. We have to find Meowth. (Rosie, Cheryl, and Dewdrop run around the court on the NJ Team's side and try to find Meowth) (The ball almost hits them) Oscar: Out! (Dewdrop picks up the ball and throws it over to the pups) Dewdrop: We have to make sure he doesn't do anything. (They see one of his gang, Buzzer the Electabuzz) Cheryl: Oh, no. It's Buzzer. Rosie: Oh, no. The Hub Team has been swimming in the water! Buzzer's going to use the sand to shock them! Dewdrop: Not just them, the entire court. It rained last night and the sand's all wet. We have to do something before he starts. Rosie: Don't worry. Buzzer likes being flattered by cute sweet girls. Cheryl: I'll handle that. (She walks over to Buzzer) Hello, 3 feet tall, striped, and handsome. (He notices her) Buzzer: You mean me? Cheryl: You're 3.7 ft. tall, you have stylish lightning bolt stripes, and you have good looks. Buzzer: I do have good looks. (At that moment, Applejack misses the ball as it lands on the sand) (The score is now NJ Team: 7, and Hub Team: 5) (Meowth sees Cheryl and Buzzer talking) Cheryl: I'm glad you aren't bad. Wouldn't it be terrible if you were cheating for someone and you were exposed? No girl will want to be with you. Buzzer: Gee, I never thought of that. (He gets really nervous) Cheryl: Are you okay? Do you have a sunburn? (Lilac and Chase bump each other in the head) (Zuma bumps the ball and Skye spikes it) (The ball misses Pinkie) (The NJ Team has 9 and the Hub Team has 9) Oscar: Game point! (Chase serves the ball) (Applejack bumps the ball) (Spitfire sets it) (And Rainbow prepares to spike, but Skye jumps up and blocks it) (The ball lands on the ground in the Hub Team's side) The NJ Team moves on to the finals! (The Pups cheer) (Meanwhile, Meowth walks over to Cheryl and Buzzer) Buzzer: Hey, Meowth. Meowth: You're fired! (He walks off) Buzzer: Never liked cats anyway. Triple Jump (Later that day, the Triple Jump event is starting) (The Pups watch as Buneary from the Poke-Team is doing the Triple Jump) (She gets 15.3 ft) Marshall: So there are three attempts to this. First you run, then you jump before you reach the red line, then you jump again, and jump one more time onto the sand. Where you land in the sand how far you jumped. If you fall or jump past the red line, it's a foul. The one who jumps the farthest wins. Right? Bot: Yep. How did you know. Marshall: Well, I watched Buneary do her three jumps. She fell and got a foul and crossed the line and got a foul. Her score is 15.3 ft. Also.... it was just a hunch. Chase: According to the chart, after Buneary from the Poke-Team is Applejack from the Hub Team, then Shadow from the SS Team, and finally Peter from our team, the NJ Team. (Penelope walks over) Penelope: I'm afraid we have to drop out. Peter has a bad stomach ache virus and won't feel better in time. Skye: What, but why? Penelope: Apparently, Rosie was right about Meowth. She said that a Skrelp named Toxic placed a stomach poison in Peter's breakfast. Toxic is part of Meowth's gang too. Don't worry. He'll feel better by tomorrow. But he won't be able to compete. Skye: I'm a great jumper. Maybe I can take his place. Bot: Hmm.... Hey, Lightning Strike. (Lightning Strike walks over) Lightning Strike: Yes? Bot: Peter is feeling sick and won't compete in the Triple Jump for us. Is it okay if we let Skye take his place? Lightning Strike: Of course. Something's been going on and some of the other team mates have been feeling sick from what they ate this morning. From now on, we're going to get new foods for breakfast and place in a secure place. Rosie told me that someone's up to sabotage this year. Penelope: He's right. I got called for not just Peter but Vector, Pepper, Lucky, Boots, and Knuckles. They'll all be better by tomorrow. (At that moment, Applejack finishes her last jump) (Her results are foul, 15.7 ft., and 14.9 ft.) Oscar: Shadow! You're up next! Lightning Strike: I'll let Oscar know that Skye is going to compete instead. (He walks off) (Something rings and Penelope reaches in her Pup-Pack) (She pulls out a pager and reads it) Penelope: Gotta go. Rarity had a serious sewing accident; Tails got stomped on the foot by one of the horses; and Chespin accidentally ate something really spicy. (She runs off) Rubble: Penelope sure looks busy. Lilac: Well, she looks decidated to it. (Rosie, Dewdrop, and Cheryl walk over) Rosie: Hey guys. Chase: Hey, guys. Cheryl: We managed to stop Bonnie the Sudowoodo from trying to cause trips. Dewdrop: Let's say that she hates water. Oscar: Attention! Peter from the NJ Team is out with a stomach ache. Skye will be taking his place! Skye, it's your turn! Skye: I'm ready! This puppy's gotta jump! (She shakes her gear off) (She's still wearing her goggles) (She walks over to the jump area) Chase: Buneary has 15.3 ft., Applejack has 15.7 ft., and Shadow has 16.4 ft. If Skye can get at least 16.5 ft, she can win. (Skye runs and jumps, but Oscar blows the whistle) Oscar: Don't jump before the red line! Skye: I thought it was green.... I see red as green and green as red. Oscar: Second jump! Chase: Skye is color blind? Rocky: So... I'm red and Marshall's green? (Skye runs and jumps before the line this time and jumps, then jumps again) (She lands in the sand) (Maragold places a flag where she landed) Maragold: 16. 2 ft.! Oscar: Prepare for final jump! (Skye prepares and runs) (She jumps, jumps again, and jumps farther in the sand) (Maragold places the same flag where she landed) Maragold: 19.5 ft.!? That's a new record! Skye: Yay! (She does a backflip) (The team cheers for her) (Onchao walks over to the NJ Team) Dewdrop: Hey, Onchao. Onchao: *neighs* Dewdrop: Mia's coming for the Flying Equestrian. Don't worry. (A flash comes from the sky) (The sound of someone falling and screaming is heard) (Mia lands on top of Chase and Marshall) Chase: Mia? Mia: *gasps* (She gets up) I'm sorry. (The two pups get up) Chase: Good thing you made it. The NJ Team is going first too. Onchao: *neighs* Mia: I'm excited too, Onchao. (She hugs Onchao) Flying Equestrian Day 4 Pole Vault Tennis (Finals / 3rd Place Match) Capture the Pendant Day 5 Swimming (4-Relay) Archery Canoe Paddle (3) Day 6 Relay Run Synchronized Swimming Volleyball (Finals / 3rd Place Match) Day 7 (Be careful!) (I'm adding a spoiler because I don't want to lost it when it comes) (The next morning) (Rubble is sleeping in his room with his eyemask on) (Someone knocks at the door) Boots' voice: Rubble, time to get up! Rubble: *mumbles* five more minutes... Boots' voice: It's time for breakfast! (Rubble wakes up and shakes his eyemask off) Rubble: Huh?! Breakfast!? I'm coming! (He hurries out) Fencing (Preliminaries) (Later...) (The NJ Team is at the first event of the day: fencing) (Bot uses his robot computer to show what the event is) Bot: Fencing, where competitors fight with swords. The goal is to touch the other. Whoever touches the most, wins. Since Fencing is one-on-one, it will be tournament style. Skye: That makes sense. Which team will we facing off against. Bot: The SS Team, against Blaze. Rosie: Blaze won Fencing for the last 4 years in a row. She's not going to be easy to beat. Geo: We'll see about that! Chase: Are you sure you don't want someone else to do this event instead, Geo? It looks dangerous. Geo: I have plenty of sword practice with my Shape Spliter. I'll be fine. (Announcement from Oscar) Oscar: Okay now... *cough* *cough* Excuse me... Fencing Match number 1 will start! (The screen nearby shows Rainbow Dash in fencing gear and Meowth in fencing gear) Rosie: Pikachu is letting Meowth compete!? That sly cat's a cheater! I hope Rainbow Dash shows him a thing or two! (Maria is the refree) Maria: Okay, ready? En guarde! (Rainbow Dash has her sword ready) (One of Meowth's left long claws comes out) Fence! (Rainbow Dash charges) (Meowth just puts his foot out and secretly uses his foot claws to swipe at Rainbow's hoof) (Rainbow Dash falls out of bounds) Rainbow Dash: Ow! My hoof! Maria: She's out of bounds! Match goes to Meowth! (Penelope helps Rainbow walk to the nearby First-Aid Tent as Meowth celebrates on the ring) Skye: I hope she's alright. Rosie: She would be better if he didn't-- Oscar: Attention! Match number 2 competitors head to the ring! Now! Geo: I'm ready! Rubble: Good luck! (A while later, the match is ready to start) Maria: Okay, ready? En guarde! (Both Blaze and Geo are ready) Fence! (The two begin swishing their swords) (Geo's small size and fast reflexes allowed him to avoid Blaze's sword) (The match buzzes the end) (Maria looks at the score: Geo-1, Blaze-0) Maria: Geo wins! (The rest of the NJ Team) (Blaze and Geo take off their fencing helmets) (Geo holds his hand out to Blaze) Geo: That was a good match. (Blaze shakes his hand with her finger) Blaze: You two. Besides, winning this event was getting boring. I never happier losing. Skye: Now that's good sportsmanship! Lightning Strike: Thank you for participating! In a few days, we'll be back for the 3rd place match and the finals! Rosie: *Quietly* But Geo will have to face off against Meowth now... This is not good... Ball Put BMX Day 8: Gymastics Day Balance Beam Horizontal Bar Ribbon Dancing Floor Rings Day 9 Brick Break Long Jump Fencing (Finals / 3rd Place Match) (Later) (The NJ Team is at the stadium for the Fencing) Rosie: Be careful, Geo. Meowth has plenty of tricks up his claws. Geo: I'll be fine. Lilac: Hey, the 3rd Place Match is starting! (The NJ Team sees Blaze and Rainbow Dash are ready to duel) Maria: Okay, girls! En guarde! (They have their swords ready) Fence! (The girls swish their swords at each other) (The match goes on a while) (At the end: Blaze-3, Rainbow Dash-2) Blaze takes 3rd place! (The crowd cheers) Rainbow Dash: Hey, good match. If this were jousting, I'd win for sure. Blaze: Good match to you too. If you think you can win at jousting, I'm up for the challenge sometime. Rainbow Dash: It's a deal! (She holds her hoof out and Blaze fist bumps it) Marshall: That match got me fired up! Benjamin: Um, Geo's competing, Marshall, not you. Marshall: Oh yeah.... Oscar: Fina-- Wait! *ahem* Attention, fencing finalists, head to the ring now! Geo: I'm ready to go! (He heads to the ring) (A while later) (Geo and Meowth are ready to go) (Meowth shows a sneaky look on the screen, on our point of view) Maria: Okay, boys! En guarde! (Geo gets his sword ready) (Meowth gets his left long claw ready) Fence! (This match goes differently) (Meowth's trip trick doesn't work with Geo, who scores a point on his leg) Point, Geo! (Meowth gets angry and comes up with a new scheme) (When Geo starts to head to him, Meowth swings his tail around) (The tail collision causes Geo to fall out of bounds, and lands on his ankle) (His fencing helmet falls off) (Meowth makes it look like he was evading him) He's out of bounds! Crowd: *gasps* Rosie: Hey! Wait a second! (Rosie runs over to Maria) Meowth cheated! Meowth: Is evading cheating?! Rosie: Nope, but flinging your opponent out of bounds and using more than one claw is! Crowd: *gasps* Meowth: Aw, come on! She's just rooting for the NJ Team! She's making lies! Rainbow Dash: No she's not! (Rainbow Dash flies onto the stage, without her gear on) (It is seen that she has a bandage over the scratch marks from the match with Meowth) Look at this! (She shows the bandage) Before the match Meowth and I had, it was fine, but afterwards, Penelope looked at it and said that there were scratch marks, from a cat! Meowth: That's a bunch of lies! Rosie: There's a lie! You were cheating! Maria: That is considered as a penalty! For that, you are disqualified from the Fencing event! Meowth: This is not fair! (He runs out of the ring) Maria: Match goes to Geo! (The crowd cheers) (Geo tries to stand up, but he falls down and holds his ankle) Penelope: Oh no! He's down! Crowd: *Gasps* (Milli and Bot hurry over to him) Milli: Geo, are you alright? Geo: *groans* I hurt my ankle... Bot: Don't worry, I'll look at it. (Later that night, Penelope comes over to the NJ Team to tell about Geo's condition) Zuma: Is the little dude going to be 'alwight'? Penelope: He'll be fine, but he sprained his ankle. He won't be able to play in the events now. Skye: But he's our team's roller skater in the Skate-Off! What are we going to do!? Penelope: One of you guys is going to have to take his place. Rubble: I can't. I'm skateboarding. Lily: Rabbits don't roller skate. I know that for a fact. Zuma: I'm a good swimmer, but not good with wheels. Marshall: Don't even look at me! Chase: I guess we'll have to drop out of the event. (Rosie appears) Rosie: I'll do it! (Everyone looks at her) Penelope: Are you sure you can? Rosie: The PAW Patrol are my best friends, and I'd do anything to help. Lightning Strike said there's no rule against someone joining the team last minute, Plus, I'm a good roller skater. Marshall: You'd do that for us? Rosie: You'd bet I do! Lilac: Then, we'd better change the roster and add yuh in it! Rosie: Alright! Let's get ready to do it! Day 10 Skate-off Marathon Closing Cermonies Category:Crossovers Category:Episodes Category:Episode Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stories Category:Pokemon Crossovers